


Jealousy

by LaraH_H



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraH_H/pseuds/LaraH_H
Summary: a scenario request from tumblr
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Reader
Kudos: 48





	Jealousy

Prompt: "Why are you so jealous?" + Juza Hyoudou (for anonymous) 

“I’m gonna go take a break. Get some fresh air. See the sights.” You say with a huff, dropping your controller on the bed and getting up from your less-than-ideal ‘gamer stance’. Something in your back pops when you stand. Yep, definitely time for a break.

“Giving up so soon~?” Banri calls after you and you stick your tongue out at him, refusing to dignify his taunt with a proper response. 

You wander out into the kitchen to get a glass of water, wincing while muscles you don’t even remember having whine in protest. Juza’s poking around the fridge beside you. He doesn’t even look up but you don’t take offence. That level of concentration can only mean he’s on the hunt for Omi’s leftover sweets, and it’s not like you can’t sympathise- Omi is practically the patron saint of good food. 

You’re in the middle of chugging your glass of water, mindful that every second here gives Banri another chance to catch up to your high score, when you feel a tap on the shoulder and nearly choke.

“Sorry.” 

You cough.

“Don’t worry about it… what’s up?” Juza fidgets on the spot for a second. You wait patiently. Your boyfriend isn’t exactly the greatest with words, but he makes an effort for you.

“Why are you spending so much time around Banri lately?” He says after a moment. You blink. Huh? 

“Started playing a new game- why, are you so jealous~?” You tease. A harmless jab, but from the way Juza flinches and looks away, you realise you’ve hit closer to home than you anticipated.

“Oh.” Is all you can say for a moment. You feel like the biggest idiot in the whole damn Mankai company (which is no small feat) for not seeing it sooner. Of *course* Juza would feel threatened by you starting to spend more time with Banri than him- you of all people knew about his small inferiority complex around the guy.

Taking his hand in yours, you look at him meaningfully.

“Hey, Juza… look at me.” He obliges slowly. His face is slightly flushed with shame, and you immediately feel 100x worse. 

“I’m sorry. I’ve made you less important to me than you really are. I love you more than anyone else in the whole damn world, and I want you to know that.” Juza goes even redder, for a different reason this time.

“…M’sorry. I knew it was dumb of me.”

“No, I’m glad you told me. But,” You say, eyebrows raised, “Me and Banri? Really? If he offered me a million to date him, I’d knee him in the babymaker, take the money and bolt.”

“Hey!” You and Juza turn to see Banri standing at the doorway to his dorm, looking offended, and both of you burst out laughing at the same time. Banri slams the door shut- more theatrics than actual hurt, you’re sure- as the two of you double over in a fit of giggles. 

“Since I’m pretty sure that means I’m booted from your dorm for the rest of the day, wanna go out to that new bakery you were telling me about?” You offer once the laughter subsides enough for you to form coherent sentences again. Juza nods enthusiastically. Cute… 

Grabbing his hand, you lead the way, cracking jokes with Juza about Banri’s wounded pride the whole way down the street.


End file.
